


The Currents Want to Pull You Down

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Series: The Creature [3]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and The Creature spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Currents Want to Pull You Down

The lights in the room are distorted by the water in the tank, casting undulating shadows in the dim, blue glow. The air is cool against her bare skin, the water even colder as her hand skims along the surface. The creature rises to meet her, pushing into her touch, a dizzying pattern of blue stripes playing over its body. The wet velvet of its skin drags against her hand, chemical heat tingling along her nerves. She trails her fingers down the length of its mantle as it passes, brushing the feathery edges of its fin.

It circles once, then surges out of the water, lifting itself on the edge of the tank. It wraps its long, flexible arms around her neck and nuzzles her face.

"Missed you, too," Olivia says.

She can feel the vibrations as it hums, the actual sound out of her range of hearing. Its tentacles pet her face, trace the shape of her mouth. Olivia kisses the end of one tentacle, playful, tongue flicking out against the tip. The bitter flavor of the creature coats her tongue, triggers a response in her body that makes her feel hot and eager, even before the chemical has a chance to hit her system. She slips her arms under its body and lifts it from the water.

It's heavy and cold in her arms, tentacles looping behind her neck and around her upper arms for support. She shivers as water sheets down her body, followed by warmth as the slime from the creature's skin spreads. She eases down onto the mattress, careful, gentle, settling its body on top of hers. Her skin tingles where it touches her, its tentacles leaving streaks of slickness on her body. Olivia runs her fingers along its mantle, then licks her fingers, humming in contentment as the warmth spreads, singing over her nerves. A tentacle slides into her mouth and flutters against the roof of her mouth, making her squirm.

The creature shifts shifts, moving across her body, and she feels the scrape of its beak against her skin, the sharp edge pressing into her belly under the softness of its body. Olivia shudders at the contrast, and gasps softly. It raises off of her, green spots prickling across its skin.

Olivia runs a hand over it, soothing. "It's okay. Just surprised me." The spots spread as she pets it, wavering back into a mottled pattern. "You usually keep that part of you from touching us."

It hums at her, tentacles bunching together tightly, tiny green spots forming around its eyes.

"You… don't want us to see it?" Olivia ventures.

It relaxes a little, stretching out on her, the tips of its tentacles brushing her lips. She opens her mouth and it touches her teeth, then brings the ends of its tentacles together to tug lightly at her lower lip. Olivia smiles and licks at it, humming in pleasure when one of the tentacles coils around her tongue. She pulls her lip out of its grasp and closes her mouth around it, sucking the slickness from its skin. It warms her stomach when she swallows, spreading through her body and intensifying the languid haze. She sighs when it pulls away from her mouth, licks her lips of the slime that coats them, while it pushes itself down her body, giving her a better view.

The creature raises up, lifting its upper tentacles slowly. The exposed skin is white - dazzlingly so in the dim light, pulsing, undulating in a constant rhythm set by its hearts. Where the underside of the tentacles connect, small ridges tinged with green make faint lines across the white skin, spiraling inward, toward the dark beak at the center.

It's inky black, glistening like obsidian in the pale hollow under its tentacles. It's hooked like a parrot's beak, one longer mandible curving over a smaller one, coming to a wicked point. Olivia moves her hand toward it, reaching. A tentacle darts out and curls around her wrist, and Olivia's eyes flutter shut at the pressure, the slightly squishy feel of its skin over the powerful muscle that tightens around her. The creature holds her steady, keeping her hand from touching its beak. The green lines along the ridges intensify in color.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I should have asked." She tries to pull her hand back, but the creature doesn't loosen its grip on her wrist. It flexes around her, the ridges of the underside of the tentacle rasping against her skin. Olivia swallows hard at the restrained strength of it. It relaxes slowly, the coil of muscle around her wrist loosening. A second tentacle reaches for her, stroking the back of her hand, then taps her hand twice.

"Are you sure?"

It taps her hand again, then relaxes completely, the tentacle hanging around her in soft loops, the tip stroking the inside of her wrist.

Olivia reaches out and touches the skin surrounding its beak, running her finger along one of the ridges. The creature moves like it's shivering, little tremors that radiate along its tentacles. Olivia hesitates, and the tentacle wrapped around her wrist tightens again, pulling her hand toward its body this time, and her fingers slip from velvety soft skin to the hard surface of its beak.

The upper curve is smooth and slick under her finger. Olivia follows the curve down, testing the sharpness of the point with the tip of her finger. The creature shifts, twists, and closes its beak gently over her finger.

Olivia sucks in a sharp breath, but the pressure is slight, and the sharp edges of its beak aren't holding her tight enough to be painful. They're lightly serrated, just a little jagged when Olivia flexes her finger. She pulls her finger free, and the creature wraps a tentacle around her finger, the tip of it inspecting her skin where its beak had grasped her, slick and soft on her skin.

"I'm okay." Olivia twines her fingers between a few of its tentacles. "You didn't hurt me."

The two sides of its beak chatter together.

Olivia smiles and murmurs, "Come here."

It slides up her body to rest on her chest, tentacles slithering around her neck. Olivia runs her hands over the velvety skin of is mantle, slides them up to rub the spots just behind its eyes that make it purr. She presses her face to the creature and kisses the cold skin between its eyes.


End file.
